My apologies and regrets
by TheDevilsCrazyChild-13
Summary: IMPORTANT MESSAGE, CHAPPIE 7!Anyway, Toboe is angry at Kiba and Tsume and runs away, only to meet up with Leara. She has decided to forgive him, and just before she says so, a hunter tries to kill Toboe. What next?
1. Chappie 1

Don't own Wolf's Rain, cuz if I did, I'd be making this an episode and I'd be extremely rich. I can and have neither. So HA!   
  
Toboe sat on the ground, staring at the small mouse he had killed.  
  
It wasn't really a mouse, it was a sewer rat. It looked clean enough to be a mouse, though. And it had still been fun playing with it. Until...he had accidentally pounced, trying to surprise it. And instead, he killed it. It was the fourth ' friend ' he had killed that month. Toboe felt horrid for doing such things.  
"First Leara's falcon. Then the bunnies. And now you..." Tsume had been watching in the shadows as Toboe brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.  
"She hates me because I killed the falcon...and she was so kind...and I repaid her by killing her friend..." Tsume suddenly felt sorry for Toboe. The kid was innocent, traveling and wandering aimlessly by himself since he was a pup...which he still was, but that was against the point. He had been the one who saved him from ' Blue ', that one city dog and his master, who tried to kill Toboe. And here he was, watching the boy cry over a stupid dead animal. Why did he care? He never did before. So why now?  
"Do you think he'll be alright? "It was Kiba who had whispered in his ear. Hige was right behind him, munching on an apple silently.  
"Hell if I know. "Tsume hissed back. Toboe had stopped moving, and sat against the wall, listening.  
"Well, you're the one who's been watching him! "  
  
"You mean trying to find him! "  
"Same thing! You've been gone for hours! And I know it doesn't take that long to find an immature child! "  
"Then next time, you can find him! "  
  
"I don't even know why we bring him with us! He's worse than Hige! "At that comment, Toboe's head snapped up. It hurt, to really know how they felt about him. But he admitted, he even noticed he slowed them down. Tsume had tried to get rid of him when they first met, probably knowing that he would slow him down on dangerous trips. So, getting up as quietly as he could, Toboe slid into the shadows and began walking away.  
"Its not that easy, you half-wit! "  
  
"Well, with all the noise he makes, I don't see why not! "  
  
"Whatever happened to respecting your elders!? "Hige looked up and saw Toboe was gone, and then saw a skinny figure slip through the shadows to the next hole that led up to the streets.  
"Kiba..."  
  
"Why don't we just leave the wimp here!? "  
"Kiba. "  
"Fine with me! Not like I care! "  
"Kiba! "Hige shouted. That got there attention. Immediately, Hige ran down the sewers, following Toboe's scent.  
  
Toboe managed to find the streets by himself, and felt he could take care of himself. Truth be told, it wasn't even really a town, or city, just a stop in the long road ahead.  
"Well, I'll just hafta be tough. No more friends to kill. I guess I'll hafta find Paradise by myself. "He began walking down the road, covered in snow. It was It was late November, and quite reasonable for there to be snow. But it was cold. Toboe shivered.  
"Gotta be tough. Like Tsume. Hmm. Maybe I should just trail the outskirts of the woods...that way no one will see me, and I'll be following the road. "So he headed behind the small store he was in front of, into the dark, towering eerie green.  
  
"C'mon. He's just through here...and he went up here! "Hige declared proudly. Tsume pushed passed him and began climbing until he reached the road, covered in a thin layer of whiteness.  
Snow!  
"Hurry and move, Tsume! "Kiba yelled, and he began making his way up to the streets. Hige was next, and soon they all stood in the coldness, each slightly shivering.  
"Look. Tracks. He went – "Kiba glanced warily at the forest in front of them. "In there..."  
  
"Well, no use waiting. The sooner we find Toboe, the sooner we can keep heading to our goal. "  
  
It wasn't long before Toboe found himself lost. Trees, thick and green, moss, sprouting everywhere. That's all he saw, all around him. Using his sense of smell, he kept walking, not knowing he was getting further and further away from the road, and his friends.  
  
"Ok. Where now? "Kiba asked in annoyance.  
"Well, if you two could get along and be nice to the poor kid who doesn't know nothin, then this might not have happened. "Hige remarked. Tsume sniffed the air.  
"Damn. I can only sense hunters. Which means..." They looked at each other, knowing they had little time before something bad could, or had, happened to Toboe. Quickly, they started jogging through the wood, just a little off course from Toboe. But that could prove to be fatal...  
  
Toboe, meanwhile, had decided to sit down and rest beside a tree trunk, the canopy above him cutting off the sky.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have left..." he thought, coughing violently. " No. It was for the best. I hafta be strong, and keep walking..." He carefully got up and began walking again, going deeper and deeper into the endless abyss of woodland.  
  
"Ok, I admit. Im completely lost, and I don't think we're exactly following the right trail. "Kiba sighed at Hige's remark.  
"You're right. I cant tell if this is a rabbit trail or Toboe's. That makes us useless. Damn snow. "He kicked at it angrily. Tsume shook his head.  
"We have to keep trying. He may be sitting somewhere, freezing to death..." That thought gave them more enthusiasm to find their friend, and they kept walking, occasionally jogging.  
  
Toboe couldn't take it. He was somewhat hungry, frozen, and tired. He had to rest, even if it was just for a minute. He knew he walked a few miles, and began noticing he was lost. In some wood. By himself. And there was a faint smell of hunters in the air, which frightened him.  
"Well, I never said I had to sleep. Just rest..." But soon, he nodded off, and was fast asleep, thinking of Leara.  
  
Kiba was frightened. Yes, frightened. He had already lost one pack, and couldn't stand if another person died partially because of him. The pack Hige, Tsume, he and Toboe had made was better than the one he missed...  
Hige noticed Kiba's fierce determination, and a slight feeling of guilt from the white wolf. Tsume noticed to, and they stopped for a minutes rest.  
"Kiba...something's wrong. What's on your mind? "Kiba halted and looked at them. They saw meager feelings flow through his eyes.  
"What do you mean, Hige? "  
"Don't bother trying to hide it. Something's wrong. Spill it. " Tsume demanded. Kiba gazed at the ground.  
"I – I cant bear to lose Toboe. "Tsume closed his eyes and nodded.  
"I don't think any of us can. He's to innocent and young to know what to do if something bad happened. "Hige agreed with a nod. Kiba sighed.  
"I don't know if we should stop, or try and keep going..."  
  
"I say we try and keep going. Toboe cant have gone to far, right? " Hige replied with a grin.  
"You're right. Come on, lets keep moving. "Tsume said, standing up.  
  
Toboe awoke the next morning, a feeling of someone – or something –watching him. He felt nervous, and quickly got up and began walking. He heard a small click, and knew that a hunter was near. With a gun. He sped up, just as a gunshot scratched his arm, and he howled in the sudden pain. Pushing the limits of his speed, helped with the feel of unknown adriline in his veins, he managed to run faster.   
"Did you hear that? "Kiba suddenly asked in concern, his ears picking up the sound of a wolf cry.  
"Sounds like Toboe to me... "Tsume replied, turning and running west. Hige and Kiba followed, gaining velocity.  
  
The hunter seemed right behind him, and he was so concerned about that that Toboe barely succeeded to see the small 20 meter fall of a drop- off. A small wooden cabin was off to his right, but he didn't even bother his concerns with it. He turned to face the hunter. A small, black hair girl came out of the cabin to watch as the hunter burst through the forest, carrying his gun and aiming at Toboe.  
"Toboe? Wait! Daddy, stop! "Toboe achieved to look at the girl, who carried a gray peregrine falcon sitting obediently on her shoulder.  
"Leara..." The sound of a shot rang out, and Toboe felt something hard hit between his shoulder and chest, and fell backward in shock as the ledge he stood on gave way... 


	2. Chappie 2

Yayz! More of da fic! Ok, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome...CHAPTER 2!   
They ran towrd the gun shot, but nightfall came and still no Toboe. Kiba looked at the ground as the pack stopped for the night.  
"Its hopeless...Toboe's gone..." he muttered.  
"Shut up. There's a chance that he escaped. He has before, right? When he lived...by himself..." Tsume said, drifting off in thought. Questions went through his mind at his comment. But one bugged him the most. How had Toboe survived? Besides spending his life in his wolf form, that looked more like a dog? Surely, his parents had obviously died. But when? And if it was when he ws younger, who took care of him then?  
"Tsume? Are ya there? I asked if you wanted somethin to eat..." Hige said, waving a hand in front of Tsume's face.  
"Hmm? Oh, no. If you want, I'll go look for something. "he replied, standing up.  
"Naw, not if you don't want to. Im fine. Just wondering, cause I found a rabbit hole. There's a dead one, too. But its an old kill. "Tsume glanced up.  
"Where!? "he demanded. Kiba also figured out what the elder was thinking.  
"Hige, did it have Toboe's scent? "  
"Um...I didn't check. C'mon. Lets go see. "He quickly led them away from the clearing, toward the half eaten meal.  
  
It was almost pitch black out. Her father asleep, Leara decided to sneak away and help Toboe. She was still scared of him, after she found out he was a wolf, and since he killed her old falcon. But it was an accident, and he seemed to care about the incident more than she did. So she determined she forgave him. But she was still wary.  
Grabbing a spare blanket and some medicine, for his wound, she opened the door quietly and ran out into the night.  
  
Toboe, a few hours later, had accomplished gaining consciousness and began limping down the ravine. It was more like some kind of miniature canyon, but a stream ran through, so Toboe just figured it as a ravine. He began to see spots around him, and limped forward, stepping on a snare. He cried out softly, not having enough strength to yelp or do anything louder to get help.  
"Might as well be dead..." he said to himself gently, before falling into a painful sleep of nothing.  
  
The climb down was steep, dangerous, scary, but worthwhile. Leara carefully went down slowly, taking as little yet as much time as she could, her want to help Toboe making her go lower and lower until she finally reached the bottom. She heard a faint moan up ahead and ran toward the noise as fast as she could. She stopped when she saw Toboe, in his human form, laying face down in the snow, unconscious.  
Around his ankle was a trap her father set up. Since he had stayed still, his ankle wasn't that mangled, just cut into deeply. She had been taught how to undo the traps when she had found something in the trap, as well as how to disarm one and tell where one was. So, cautiously, she set to work on opening the snare. After a while, she had got it, and gently took Toboe's ankle out of the trap.  
After moving him closer to the wall of rock, she bandaged his wounds and looked at the bullet stuck near his shoulder. Picking up a pair of tweezers, she delicately took the piece of lead out of him. Toboe winced in pain, but didn't wake. Leara bandaged that also, and put him in her lap like a puppy or baby or little kid, draping the thick blanket around them. Soon, she had fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, Kiba woke at dawn, and ushered the others to continue on their journey. They ended up ice-skating across two rivers before Hige got hungry. And again, he began to complain of hunger.  
"Im curious: How long can you two go with out food? "They glared at him, and Kiba sighed.  
"Yeah yeah, c'mon. I don't want to be hunting all night. " Together, the two went off, leaving an awkward tranquility with Tsume.  
"Damn those two. Hey! Wait up! "he called after them.  
  
Toboe awoke at sunrise, warm and feeling less pain. When he rubbed his eyes to get a better view of things, he found himself in Leara's arms. He smiled and got up, wobbling a bit, but completing his quest and sat next to Leara, her head falling against his shoulder. And soon, he found himself in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Leara woke up a few hours later, surprised to find Toboe had gotten up and moved next to her. Gently shaking him, she tried to wake him up.  
"Toboe? Toboe? "His brown eyes opened innocently, and he found himself face to face with Leara.  
"Wha? Oh. Good morning! "he said cheerfully. She stared at him, and he eyed her in confusion.  
"Did I do something wrong? "he asked in worry. She smiled.  
"Nope. Just making sure you were paying attention. Now, how do you feel? "She sounded like some kind of mother or doctor, asking him random questions about his health.  
"So your positive you can move without hurting to much. "  
"Yes. "  
"You can stand perfectly fine, without putting all your weight on you ankle. "  
"Yep. "  
"So you want to continue your trip? "  
"Yes. "  
  
"Where is your friend? "she asked thoughtfully. Toboe gazed, his interest now on the snow at his feet.  
"Im sorry..." Leara answered quickly, getting the point that something bad had happened.  
"No, I should be thanking you and apologizing. I killed your – pet – and you're here helping me. "he commented. She laughed, only slightly.  
"No, I have decided upon forgiveness. So don't worry about it. And to repay me for helping you? I accept your thanks, that's enough. Except..."  
  
"Yes? "Toboe asked excitedly.  
"Can – I come – with you? On your trip to – this paradise? " Toboe was shocked and didn't know what he should do. Minutes passed in silence.  
"Why? Don't you like it here? "She shook her head, and tears sprouted in her eyes like flowers opening in spring.  
"Oh, I hate it! That – man – he treats me like I can do nothing, like I am just a burden! "Leara cried. Toboe found she had flung herself onto him, and sobbed. Inexpertly, he hugged her back, patting her back and trying to calm her.  
"Its alright. Two outcasts, journeying to find paradise. C'mon, you can come. Please, don't cry..." he whispered to her. She eventually stopped and looked at him, her face streaked with tears. Toboe brushed them away.  
"I – I can really – come with you? "she asked in unbelief. He grinned.  
"Wouldn't be fun by myself. "he responded with a grin. She hugged him again.  
"Oh, thank you Toboe! You're the greatest! "Pulling away, she around. "Where should we go? "  
"Well, we need to get up there. Somehow..."He glanced at his injury.  
"Don't worry. Its not that bad. You might have to wait a few days for it to heal, at least a little. It will take almost a week for it to heal, and two weeks to heal completely. "she reported.  
  
"Can you wait a week? "  
"I could wait forever, and Im sure you could too. Hmm. Tonight, I'll go back to the cabin and stock up on food for us. Alright? "Toboe hesitated, then nodded.  
"Ok, I'll leave you with the blanket. It will only take a few minutes. Later, of course. "There was a sudden snap, and a scramble as a white rabbit struggled in another snare nearby. Toboe and Leara ran the few paces, but it was already dead, due to the fact the trap had caught its neck. Toboe knelt beside it and gently touched it.  
"It – it's dead..." Leara looked at him sympathetically.  
"Its alright. It died a quick death, and at least that was good. But what was it running from...? "Her question was answered as a large rumbling noise sounded from the bend a few miles ahead. And swiftly, a wall of foaming water rushed toward them.  
"Leara! Climb! "Toboe shouted.  
  
Kiba stopped as he heard the sound of rushing water. Turning, he began to run. After almost five minutes, he saw the swift waves of water surged down a ravine they had been blindly following. When he looked over the edge, he saw two figures rising above the ground of the miniature canyon. A boy and a girl.  
  
Toboe.  
  
"C'mon, Leara! You can do it! Climb as fast as you can! " Unfortunately, their were no ledges, so Toboe couldn't jump to safety. Even if there were, he couldn't leave her. Not after she had been so kind to him...  
His thoughts were swept away as the water rushed closer, and he could tell they were to low to escape. With the last of his strength, he turned into his wolf form and howled, then back to his human form where he clung to the rocks. Leara had taken his advice and climbed with all her might as fast as she could when someone with deep, graty eyes and black-ish hair bent over the edge.  
"Here! Reach for my hand! "She grasped the pale fingers and felt herself being pulled to safety.  
"Toboe! Hurry! "Kiba yelped. But it was to late. Only five meters away from Kiba, the water rushed over the form of the tan boy. But just before Toboe went under, Kiba managed to hear his apology.  
"Im sorry Kiba! Please, take care of Leara! "After that, the white crested waves were right below Kiba's limp hand, as he gazed in daze at what had just happened.  
  
Tsume and Hige burst out of the forest, just before Kiba plunged into the frigid waters. Hige started to follow, but Tsume stopped him.  
"No, Hige. Kiba needs to try whatever he's doing himself. Hey, aren't you the girl who helped Toboe? " Leara turned and saw the vaguely familiar face of Tsume.  
"Ye – yes. "she said in a barely audible voice.  
"Where's Toboe now? "Hige asked stupidly. A tear fell down her cheek.  
"That boy – he's trying to save him. "  
  
Kiba felt the cold water surround his human body, and without the insulation from his fur, he seemed to shiver in the icy depths. Remembering his mission, he began to swim lower and lower into the water, searching for the familiar form of his companion.  
  
Toboe drifted downward, sensing the frigid river enclosing around him. The water must have been filled with salt, because his wounds began to burn, as if on fire. He sank to the bottom, closing his eyes peacefully as he fell into a deep, unconscious state.  
  
At last, Kiba saw the four shiny silver bracelets and recognized the coffee brown hair that floated around the pale face of Toboe's human form. Blood slowly seeped through his clothes and drifted with the current in a small stream, barely noticeable from where Kiba swam. Kiba managed to grab Toboe's arm and started dragging the brown wolf to the ledge above.  
  
"What!? Toboe is down there!? "Hige gaped. He tried running toward the water, but Tsume grasped his shoulder and held him back.  
"In that case, Kiba should be the only one trying to help Toboe. "  
"Why!? "Hige shouted angrily.  
"Kiba blames himself for the loss of his other pack. If need be, we can help. But Kiba must try himself, for that reason. "Once said, Kiba burst above the water, gasping for breath, hauling the limp form of Toboe to shore. Leara was immediately at Toboe's side, watching his chest rise and fall slowly and delicately. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Well? What can we do? "Tsume asked.  
"I – I don't think..." That was all that needed to be said as she choked on her last words. Toboe's lifeless body lay on the ground, everyone there gazing upon him. Silence and sorrow filled vibes ran through the air, and nothing happened for a couple of minutes. The entire group watched, expecting some miracle. Nothing happened, and Leara began to cry softly. A bird cried out mournfully, and Hige turned away, obviously crying but not showing it. Tsume walked into the forest almost calmly, but I know you can figure he felt the same. Kiba stood in stillness, shocked at what had just happened. He had tried, and again failed. Past memories flew through his head, and the last words Toboe had spoke to him.  
' "Please, take care of Leara! "' He thought of this for a moment, and decided that he would follow through with the plea Toboe had asked. Suddenly, as Kiba turned and sat near the edge of the wide, deep flow of water, there was a gasp, a cough, choking, and another gasp. Hige turned swiftly, and Tsume came running out of the woods. Leara watched in anxiety as Toboe began to cough up what seemed like half of the whole river. He leaned sideways, water issuing from his mouth. Finally, he fell back down on his back, eyes closed and his breathing quick as he panted for breath. Finally, he swallowed and opened his eyes slightly, looking around at everybody.  
"Where – am I? "he asked weakly. Tsume was first to answer.  
"Alive. Saved. Here. Now sleep, it seems you need it. "Toboe gave a feeble grin, and was almost instantly sound asleep. Kiba, who had also watched, sighed in relief. He stood up and glimpsed at his little ' pack '.  
"Who thinks we should camp here for tonight? "Of course, not wanting to move Toboe, all agreed.  
  
Later that night, Leara stood up beside the make-shift fire and started walking back to the cabin when Tsume, who was keeping watch, stopped her.  
"Where are you going? "he growled. Leara shook in fright and backed up a bit.  
"I wa – was going back to the cabin – to get some food for you, and blankets..." Tsume eyed her cautiously, and grabbed her arm.  
"I shall come with you. Lets go. "  
  
Leara looked up at Tsume as they neared the cabin, plainly in their view. He stared straight ahead, unnerved and set on reaching their goal, the cottage.  
"I see why he looks up to you. "she abruptly said, more to herself than anyone else. Tsume heard this, stopped, and watched her.  
"Who? "  
"Toboe. " He gazed at her in confusion.  
"He looks up to you. Your calm, cool, collected...unnerving...settle with a decision, and independent..." she listed. Tsume listened carefully, contemplating what she said; he had always wondered why the twerp followed him like some wannabe companion, or a leech that he couldn't get rid of. Most of the time. They reached the lodge, and he still staring at her.  
"Is that why he always follows me around? "A nod. He thought of that for a minute, and then snapped out of his musings and motioned for her to go in and get what she needed. Cautiously, she opened the door and snuck inside.  
  
Taking a random backpack, Leara grabbed 5 blankets they could all use that fit perfectly into the knapsack, millions of bandages for emergencies, then grabbed what resembled a months supply of food, plainly meat, just for the wolves. Grabbing another, plastic pack, she stocked up on apples for herself and some if the others wanted any. After she finished, she took one last look around the place she had called home. Grabbing a small stuffed bear her late mother had given her, she exited the cabin, not regretting a single thing she had done.  
  
Tsume looked in amazement at how much food and supplies she stored for their journey, assuming she would be coming to paradise with them. She listed off that she had five blankets, medical items, meat, and apples as they walked. Tsume shook his head, and soon they could see the camp they built ahead. Luckily, nothing had been disturbed. Toboe slept soundly, despite the pain. Kiba slept heavily, from all the work he had done, and Hige appeared as if he had been knocked out. Leara took out the blankets and covered each person with one, and then tossed one to Tsume. He put it off to his side, and watched as the girl calmly fell asleep.  
  
Should I still continue? Koji and Roji (the people I let live in my head) think so. So do my friends, who I let read right now. So on with the ending! Oh yeah. = salt helps disinfect cuts and stuff, and trust me, it hurts like HELL on a gash or something. To clarify,  
1st pack = blankets and apples  
2nd pack = meat (plastic pack) 


	3. Chappie 3

Part 3! Short, but heyz. Im workin on it. Well, here it is!  
  
Toboe and the others awoke the next morning, surprised Leara had put a piece of meat near each of them, as she munched on an apple herself. She had redone Toboe's dressings, and had also cleaned them so they o longer hurt.  
The first question on everyone's mind was how long they had to wait until Toboe could walk, even slowly, again.  
"A week or two. "was Leara's response. They sat there at their camp for half the day, before Tsume picked Toboe up and indedicated that they should continue on their way. Unfortunately, there was disagreement from Kiba, who was somewhat backed up by Hige.  
"No, we should stay here. You cant carry him 20 or so miles! "  
"Watch me. "  
"Kiba's right, Tsume. That would be hard on you. "  
"Who asked you? And your probably just wanting more rest. "  
"That's not true! Carrying Toboe will tire you out, and make us go slower! "Hige retorted.  
"At least its progress! "  
"So? We would probably go as fast if we waited, amd at least you would still have your strength! "  
"What do you mean by that!? This kids as light as a damn feather! "  
"Right. C'mon Tsume – "  
"Why don't we make it a win-win situation, and wait a few DAYS before going? "Leara cut in. They stared and thought about that. It was reasonable, and both cases would get their way.  
"Fine. If you insist. "Kiba finally conceded. He arised and put some of the blankets in the packs.  
"What now? "  
"I have a – feeling that we should get away from here, at least a few miles. Not to far, but far. "he replied. Hige sniffed the air.  
"He's right. Somethings wrong. Lets go. "  
  
A few long miles later, Leara stopped for a minute, and Hige began to fall behind to. They stopped and rested. Toboe had fallen asleep, still tired from the experiences of the past few days. Kiba decided to go hunting, and caught a rabbit for each. They were to exhausted to eat much, and Leara explained that's what the extra pack half filled with meat were for. So, they deposited the animals in the bag and went on.  
Night fell as the uneventful day ended, and the five made camp. Leara spread a blanket out and Tsume placed him gently before going off to find branches for a small fire. Kiba and Hige took out their half-eaten animals and began eating, as Leara reached in the other pack to get an apple.  
Tsume came back carrying an arm full of dry sticks, and after each desperately tried creating a spark with two rocks, Leara was finally able to make a fire. They warmed themselves by the warm light, sitting quietly in their own thoughts. Fireflys buzzed in the cold winter light, owls crying in the distance. Eventually, they began to fall asleep, and the fire died out until as it was left unattended.  
The silence was interrupted, along with their sleep, when there was a great howl from another nearby wolf. Tsume, Kiba, and Hige awoke first, hearing the slight noise with their acute ears. Leara and Toboe awoke next as the yelps got louder. The embers of the fire provided them with a tool, and sticks easily caught on fire as they surrounded Toboe, protecting the injured wolf from whatever came closer toward them.  
  
Review! Review! Ya know ya wanna.... hint hint, wink wink V (Its da purple button. Click on it twice, then write in da big box what you think of the story) 


	4. Chappie 4

Okayz Dokayz! An update! Yayz! Lets begin!  
  
By the way, there may be spoilers in this chappie, but they aren't that big, if you already looked up info on Wolf's Rain. So...as I said before, Lets begin!  
  
Even though Kiba, Hige, and Tsume surrounded him, Toboe didn't want to be treated like a kid, and so he grabbed a stick that lay nearby and took his place between Hige and Tsume. Leara didn't want to be left out either, but Kiba insisted, so she stood in the middle of the small circle the wolves had made.  
Silently, they waited, ready to attack whatever was coming for them.  
Hige sighed in relief as Blue came hurtling toward them. As she ran closer, though, the 4 managed to see panic written on her face. She slowed to a stop, and Toboe and Hige made room for her to pass, collapsing next to Leara. Leara noticed a large claw mark on Blue's side, and bent down with the medical backpack to begin healing the wound.  
As Leara did that, Hige sniffed the air and made a disgusted expression. Toboe gasped as he heard something the others could not, and winced as his hands shook, almost as if he tried hard not to cover his ears. Tsume stood where he was, glancing in confusion at what the other two were doing. Kiba surprised everyone by turning swiftly and swung the branch he held, and a figure thudded to the ground. A dark figure melted into the shadows, leaving a dead hunter where Kiba had attacked.  
The mans body was covered in claw marks, dagger slashes, and little holes where darts had been thrown. Toboe shuddered, and Hige turned in queasiness. Tsume looked back at the figure and turned, just in time to see the same black figure rush upon him, tackling him to the ground. A knife appeared at his throat, along with the stinging sensation as a dart was stuck into his side. Toboe took immediate action and, throwing his branch to the ground, he shoved the figure off Tsume, scratching at the black cloth the person wore. Hige and Kiba ran to them, changing to their wolf form to help their friends. The form managed to grasp Hige and slightly throw him to the side, while Tsume and Kiba pounced on it, Toboe was thrown into the river near by. Luckily, Toboe could swim, and shook himself off before joining into the fray again. Leara and Blue watched the endless battle, and no one seemed to get hurt, and finally the figure gave up and lay down on its back. Quickly, all were back in human forms, glaring at the figure.  
Blue strode over to the black form and growled.  
"Who are you, and why did you kill him? "she asked, her voice filled with anger.  
  
Ok, I have never seen Blue in the episodes, so she's just going to take on her own little figure that's in my mind. Sowwy 'bout dat.   
  
The figure laughed, a high pitched, evil sounding laugh. The hood of its black cloak fell off, and the fire light that had grown from the sticks pilled upon it from the sudden rush into action phase shown upon a pale face, long pale blonde hair, and evil cinnamon eyes. Kiba gaped in surprise.  
"K – Kilara? (Key – lara) "he said in disbelief. She grinned.  
"What's da wittle warrior pup doing in such a dangewous pwace? " she said babyishly. Kiba looked angered, but did nothing to press the matter.  
"Why are you here? You should have died with the rest of them! " Hige and Tsume knew who 'them' were, but Toboe opened his mouth and asked in confusion.  
"His former pack. Now shut up. "Tsume hissed.  
"Oh, you show such hatred. How would your unworthy parents think to here you say that? "Kiba now shook with rage, no longer trying to hide his fury.  
"I mean, they probably wouldn't care. You were a mistake, after all. You weren't supposed to be born, but they decided to abandon you with that other misfit, Korvan, didn't they? She was to weak, though, and that was the only reason she was tossed away. She died, didn't she? "No answer. "I'll take that as a yes. So, tell me, how did you survive? "  
"You still haven't answered my question. "Kiba managed to say. Kilara blinked.  
"Oh yes. Im an assassin, you know that, and Im here because I decided to track you down, perhaps kill you, then move on and finish my business. "Toboe glanced up at that, but looked back down at the ground after remembering what Tsume had said.  
"Lemme guess, you wanna know what business that is? Well, Im hired by Darcia to kill any human or creature who knows of Paradise. That way, he can keep Cheza all to himself. "  
"Cheza? "Hige asked in surprise. "So, is Darcia the Noble we met at the laboratory place? "  
"Hell if I know. "Kiba answered. Kilara grinned.  
"Probably. Weird, spikey black hair and a white mask? That's him. "Kilara suddenly saw Leara and smirked.  
"So, Kiba achieved to catch his own meal? "  
"Leave her alone! "Toboe growled, moving in front of her. Kilara laughed her high pitch evil laugh again.  
"Oh, so the runt shows his love for a human? How pathetic. She'll just use you and keep you as a pet. "Leara glared and stood up, but Kiba stopped them from arguments and violent fights.  
"So, what do you want with us? "Kilara sighed, and stood up.  
"Well, I dunno. I should kill you, since that's my job. But now that I found you, Kiba, Im not sure. "Again, she grinned. It seemed to be a hobby of hers. Kiba stared at her, and she defiantly stared back.  
"Gr. Fine, you can follow us, as long as you don't kill us. "  
"That's a good boy. You should always listen to your master. " Kiba hit her for that, then went back to sleeping. Kilara sat where she was, and Hige, Tsume, and Toboe walked the few feet back to the camp, where Hige lay near Blue, Toboe with Leara, and Tsume watching the area for anymore trouble.  
Finally, everyone was asleep.  
  
Okie dokie! How was it? Sowwy it so short. I think I really screwed up with the Kilara thing, but oh well. I was trying to make a twist in the story, and I think I went overboard with the idea. So, review and tell me how ya liked it! I would really appreciate it! Sanku!  
  
PS: To Mr. "Ken "  
Well, I think your pretty arrogant too, so HA! And if you think Im a loser, you shouldn't be talking. Im honestly wondering, since you're a guy, WHY you'd be looking up "stupid fangirl "fanfics anyway. Does that mean you have no fwiends? Pity pity. 


	5. Chappie 5

Yayz! Next chappie! thinks...thinks...cant think No! I cant think of what to say! Oh well, an oldie. Now, here is the 5th chapter dulls – ville   
  
The next morning, Kilara was up, sharpening the needles of darts, dagger points, edges of knives, and even the double tips of a katana. After that, she measured how much poison she had in viles, sleeping powder in pouches, a little bit of this stored somewhere, a little bit of that found elsewhere. When Tsume awoke, he saw her counting all her equipment. He was awed at how much "junk "she carried. He only had a dagger, his claws, and his teeth. Kiba might have a knife or two, and he knew for sure Toboe and Hige had nothing else. Except the natural teeth/claws thing.  
Kiba woke up next, and watched as the assassin poured green liquid (he figured it was some kind of poison) into an empty vile, and mixed powder with it, turning the concoction a reddish purple. Hige was up a few seconds after him, along with Blue, and the sounds of birds woke Leara and Toboe almost 20 minutes later. Together, they packed up, put out the fire, and were on their way again  
  
Yesh, I know. The whole "It will take about a week for Toboe to heal " thing. Lets just say about that much time has passed.   
  
Kiba – surprisingly – took the lead, talking playfully with Kilara. Hige and Blue walked in the middle, flirting with each other, followed by Toboe and Leara, then lastly Tsume. Tsume, bored out of his wits, decided to listen in on others conversations.  
"So, where are you headed to now, Kiba? "Kilara asked.  
"Paradise. Darcia said he'd meet us there, and Im hoping I'll be able to kill him there, too. "was the reply from the white wolf.  
"And this Cheza girl? "  
"Hige knows more than I do about most of the Nobles and Cheza. "  
"You like her, than? "  
"No I don't. "  
"Of course you do. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice. It sounds exactly like when you liked me. "' Moving on..' thought Tsume, turning his attention toward Blue and Hige.  
"So, what's it like out here, away from the city? "Blue questioned.  
"Well, pretty much the same. Boring, hunger, running from everything. The usual. "Hige answered casually.  
"Wow. Sounds exciting. So, why are you going to Paradise? Its just a tale, and it probably doesn't exist. "  
"Well, Kiba and I met up with this Noble, who took Cheza. And once the flower scent left the city and everyone was after us, we decided " Why not? "I mean, its adventure, and there's really nothing better to do. "  
"Ha. Your right. Hiding from humans is so boring, because most of them cant even track you down properly. No offense to you, girl. "Blue said as she saw Leara look up. ' Ok, lets move on to these two '.  
"So, Leara. What do you think about our journey? "  
"Well, it depends. It seems pretty important, but what if she's right? "Leara replied, pointing to Blue.  
"Blue? Well, I don't know. Its better than staying in the city and just waiting to be shot down or being taking to that laboratory. " Toboe shivered.  
"I guess that's true. Life must be pretty hard on you guys. "  
"I guess..."  
"What do you mean by that? "  
"Well... when I was little, I never really knew my parents, and this old lady took care of me. She was really nice, and I was trying to play with her one day and..."  
"You – accidentally – killed her? "Toboe nodded. "Im sorry. Im sure you didn't know what you were doing. "  
"But – I liked the city, to. When I met Tsume...kinda...I'd never met anyone else like me before. Tsume's nice. He saved me, twice, for no reason. "Leara smiled.  
"Oh, Im sure he cares. Why else would he? "  
"I don't know. But he always says how weak I am and stuff, and that he doesn't care what happens to me. "Leara gazed at him in confusion.  
"Really? "A nod. Before anything else was said, Hige began to complain.  
"Im tired. "  
"Oh, c'mon. We've only walked 54 miles. "Kilara said. Leara began slightly falling behind, and Hige looked back.  
"Im tired, Toboe looks tired, the girls falling behind. C'mon, lets take a break already! "  
"Yeah, fine. Just shut up, will you? "Kiba said in annoyance.  
  
After resting for almost an hour, they had replenished their strength and stamina, and their hunger. Hige was happy, Leara seemed more willing to go on, and everyone else was fine. So, packing the food back up, they set off again, following the riverside.  
"Hey, look! What's that over there? "Blue suddenly said, pointing across the current and over to a dome. It was another city.  
"Should we go? "Toboe asked uncertainly. Kilara looked at Kiba, and so did everyone else.  
"How many want to? "he asked.  
"Does it mean more food and rest? "Hige asked excitedly.  
"I don't know. "Tsume leaned against a tree.  
"That place has nothing. At least, that's what I know of. "They looked at him. "I've been there before, a long time ago. Last time I was there, it was all in ruins and no one was there. Hell if I know what's happened to it. "Silence.  
"OK, knowing this information, who still wants to go? "  
"I think we should at least see if we can find anything useful. " Nods.  
"OK, lets go. "Kiba went to the edge of the water and jumped in, swimming across. Hige went next, followed by Blue and Kilara.  
"Toboe..." Leara began. He turned to her.  
  
"What is it Leara? "  
"I cant swim..." That was a problem. They could possibly hurt her if they dragged her across, being they were all wolves. And Toboe couldn't carry her, he was to small. Tsume was the only one left.  
"Well...I guess we can stay here and wait for them to return..."  
"To dangerous. "Tsume interrupted. "I'll carry her. "Changing into his wolf form, Leara carefully got on his back. She was pretty light to Tsume, and he began swimming. Toboe followed, carrying the knapsacks with him.  
"OK, are we all ready to move on? "Kilara said in irritation. Everyone began moving toward the city, and reached it just before it began to snow.  
  
"Well, there's nothing here. What now? "Kiba asked after they had all thoroughly searched the city.  
"Well, since there's a snowstorm out there, why not stay in here? "Hige suggested with a grin. Kilara shrugged.  
"Sure. Why not? "So, they all agreed to stay for the night. Since the town was empty, they decided to do their own exploring and meet back at the large tower they stood outside of right then. They split up in this order:  
Hige and Blue  
Kiba and Kilara  
Leara and Toboe  
Tsume  
  
Eventually, though, Leara and Toboe just followed Tsume, who was looking through expensive buildings and stores for anything of value.  
"So...Tsume...um...what did you do in the city when you lived with humans? "Leara asked curiously.  
"I stole valubles. "came the casual reply as Tsume jumped out of a building, finished with his search.  
"Um...ok. What did you do for fun? "  
"I never did anything ' fun '. Unless you include listening to that brat whine. "Toboe blushed a bit, and Leara glared.  
"Ok then. What did you do with other humans? "  
"Order them around. "Toboe answered angrily. Tsume stopped walking and turned.  
"Oh, like you never did? "  
"I didn't. "Toboe answered truthfully.  
"Which is why I wonder how you survived. I mean, your scared of birds, you depend on others. What did you do, beg for food? "At this remark, Toboe ran in the other direction, tears falling from his face.  
"Toboe, come back! "Leara shouted after him. Tsume blinked in surprise, then cursed himself for what he had done, running after them.  
  
"So, what was it like being the inspecters under-dog? "Hige asked.  
"It was horrible. Sure, I got food. But it was nasty. And sure, I had shelter, but it was always to hot. And I never really got enough water, and I had to go wherever that damn human told me to. You? "  
"Ha. I lived as a human. Your right, the food they eat is nasty. It taste like old, rotting meat, with the scent of flies still on it. And did you know they mix different meats to make one food? "  
"Bleh. "  
"I know. In these hotdog things, which aren't that bad, I learned they mix birds with horses, or something like that. "  
"Yuck. "  
"Yeah. And – "Hige was cut off by the sound of footsteps and a – helicopter?  
"What's that? "Blue asked.  
"I dunno. Sounds like it could be a Noble. C'mon, lets go tell the others. "  
  
Toboe heard Leara, but he couldn't stop running. He wouldn't. Especially when he heard Tsume right behind her.  
"Why is Tsume so mean? "he thought out loud to himself. He turned into an alley, then down another street, then another alley and right to another street. Finally, he stopped. The sound of a helicopter reached his ears, and the same scream he had heard in the other city. Covering his ears, he tried to get rid of the noise, but couldn't. It was a sad voice, and he felt himself cry. 'No. I cant cry. I cant. It would prove Tsume was right. I can't cry...' But, no matter how hard he tried, the screaming just kept getting louder and louder. 'Stop...'  
  
Tsume stopped running just as he was a few inches ahead of Leara, and covered his ears. The screaming he heard in the city, he heard again. Only this time, it was much louder. MUCH louder. Leara heard it to, but barely. Her ears weren't as delicate as a wolves, though, so she had no problem. Soon, though, she relized this, and leaving Tsume behind, after telling him she was going to keep looking and got a slight nod of approval, she ran ahead to where she heard someone whimper.  
  
Hige stopped, covering his ears in pain. Blue did to, and they both sat in the office building in agony, since they were higher, thus closer to the sound. Hige managed to look out the windows and see Leara running down the street, away from the figure of Tsume. Hige nudged Blue, and getting the hint, they managed to walk down the stairs and near the streets. The voice wasn't that bad, being the building cut off some of the noise except where and upstairs window, such as in the room they were just in, and beckoned Tsume inside. Together, they all managed to find a door and stairway that lead down to a basement, with no windows, only a light, which Tsume turned on. The noise was gone, except for a small vibration of it, and they were able to hear themselves again.  
"Where was Leara going? "Hige asked immediately.  
"Toboe and I got in a fight, and since she can't hear the noise, she kept looking for him. "  
"Poor kid. I hope he isn't hurt. "  
  
Kiba and Kilara were already in a basement of a building when they heard the faint scream, and went to check what was going on. When they got outside, they saw Toboe huddled in a corner, covering his ears. Exactly what they were doing. Kiba ventured out and grabbed Toboe, leading him inside. Even after they were in the basement, he was still crying.  
"Where's the girl and Tsume? "Kiba asked, nudging him. Toboe uncovered his ears and looked at Kiba.  
"You heard that, didn't you? "A nod.  
"Where's the girl and Tsume? "Kiba demanded.  
"I – don't know. Tsume – and I got into a fight, and I left them – I don't know where they are..."  
"Well, that's some help. Lets just hope they're safe. "Toboe stood up quickly.  
"What if they aren't? That scream – that was from Cheza, wasn't it? That means there are Nobles. What if they find them? What if they get hurt? What if – "  
"What if you stay quiet and hope they're OK until the noise stops? "No comment. "OK then. We'll wait. "  
  
Well, Im guessing you already knew it was Cheza, if you've seen the third episode. Well, I dunno how Im doing. Truth be told, you guys are great reviewers wink wink, hint hint This is honestly the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten because of the OOC. Hehe I think this story will end up failing for that same reason. BUT I can hope it won't, and try harder. Right? Right?  
  
Pwease review! Sanks!  
  
O, and since they don't have fanart here (as far as I know) why dontcha visit my little website – like place? It got Toboe...and Kiba, soon. And Im working on Hige. If ya want, go to: http:deviantart.thedevilscrazychild.com  
  
(It might be deleted though, cuz this girl says I stole fanart...whatever, the piece was from a friend who asked me to put it up. But you can try if ya want, anyway) 


	6. Chappie 6

Heyz! Ok, so, what happens to Leara, and what's the noise? (even though you might be able to figure that out...that's so against the point.)  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Leara wandered down the streets, still looking for Toboe, when she heard the far off scream stop. In surprise, she looked up and froze.  
Darcia stood over her, his black hair contrasting against the sunny-ish sky. Somehow, she could tell he was pleased, a smile tracing his features behind the porcelain mask. His arm shot out and grabbed her, and she shrieked as he began dragging her away.  
"Toboe! Tsume! Someone! Help! Let me go! Please! Toboe! "Her cries stopped when Darcia knocked her over the head with his hand, making her fall unconscious and quiet. Again, he moved her away, toward the sound of a large helicopter.  
  
"Did you here that? "Toboe asked, his ears pricking as he heard Leara.  
"Toboe! Tsume! Someone! Help! Let me go! Please! Toboe! "As quick as lightening, he was gone, and Kiba soon snapped back to reality and chased the boy upstairs, Kilara behind him.  
  
"Leara! "Toboe cried as he saw Darcia walking away with her. The Noble turned, glaring at the small boy.  
"What is she to you, wolf? "he asked, his voice cold and almost monotonous.  
"Let her go! "Toboe clawed at him, making sure he missed Leara. This precaution proved fatal, though. Once Darcia had quickly figured the boy wasn't going to harm the girl, he caught Toboe off guard and seizing him, through him with force into a wall. His lifeless body crashed through, the wall crumbling in front of him. Satisfied, Darcia turned and left.  
  
Kilara had split up with Kiba, searching for the others once the screeching had gone down, and was now running down numerous streets, calling out the names of her companions. Finally, as she was about to give up from exhaustion, she saw a figure of a human laying a few yards ahead. With a small burst of speed, she dashed over.  
It was a girl, or lady, with pale white-pink hair and a weird sort of dress, it seemed to Kilara. Plastic looking, with intricate spirals looping about. She was breathing, and as Kilara gently shook her, and cinnamon eyes met light purple. The woman's eyes seem to tell everything; the help she needed, the pain she had been through, and how she could understand Kilara's kind. After a minute, Kilara nodded. She picked the girl up and hid her inside an empty building, before going back to where the two first met. Sitting in hopefully the right place, Kilara managed to pretend she was the maiden as Darcia came into view. Kilara narrowed her eyes when she saw Leara, but said nothing and tried to look unsuspicious and dazed, as the lady was. Darcia growled and grabbed her, also. Stumbling along, they finally came to a helicopter, and the last thing Kilara saw that day was the ground as they slowly drifted away...  
  
Hige, meanwhile, was running along with Blue, when they heard Leara's cries ran toward that, instead of aimlessly wandering. When they got closer, there was a crash, and silence. Peeking around a corner, Hige saw a damaged building and the Noble, Darcia, turning a corner, holding Leara. Tsume caught up with them, and began asking questions.  
"What was that? "  
"That Noble, Darcia. He captured Leara. "Blue answered, still eyeing the ruined structure.  
"And what happened there? "Tsume inquired, pointing to the crumbled wall. Shrugs.  
"You two sure are helpful. "he muttered, turning and walking to the wall.  
"Tsume! Hige! Where's Toboe? "It was Kiba, jumping up past the rubble and toward them.  
"Toboe? Who knows. "Hige replied. "We can't find him. "  
"What? But he just came up here..." His attention was also turned to the wall. "Dammit. "Hurriedly, they started lifting and clearing the gash in the wall.  
  
Finally lifting away the debris, they found Toboe, luckily unharmed, from the looks of things. Upon closer inspection, they found a cut down his cheek, and a few probably minor bruises. But that was it, and could easily be fixed. Tsume carried him out and lay him near another building.  
"What now? "Hige asked in confusion.  
"I guess we should look for Leara. Hey, where's that assassin girl? Im sure she might be able to help with that. "Kiba blinked in shock, then rushed out.  
"Guess he forgot about her. "Tsume said with a smirk.  
  
Kiba ran down the streets, searching for his old friend. She wasn't really a friend...just an acquaintance. Yes, an acquaintance. Hell, who was he kidding? Kilara was his best friend, they had been inseparable...until that day his pack died. He thought he was the only survivor.  
And now he would be, if Kilara died. He couldn't let that happen. Nope, never. He kept running, down random streets and other places. Suddenly, he managed to find the faint scent of her, and tracked it down.  
He was in a deserted alleyway, dull and dry. The scent had abruptly stopped, and there were no traces of anything else. He sniffed the air, searching for some clue, when a familiar scent reached his nose.  
The Lunar Flower (I think that's how you spell it...). He turned swiftly and raced back to the others, carefully memorizing every turn he made.  
He finally found them, Toboe up and healthier looking and cleaner. They looked up in shock when Kiba burst through.  
"What is it? "Hige asked curiously.  
"I think – I found the Flower scent again. "  
  
They all followed Kiba to the narrow alleyway, and could all smell the Flower Scent. They were surprised, and began trying to pin-point its location. Tsume was the lucky one.  
"Hey, come look who I found. "The four wolves walked over to the deserted ruins of a house and peered inside. A Kilara like form sat on the ground, staring at the dirt floor. Hige's eyes widened.  
"That's Cheza. "  
"Who? "Blue asked.  
"Cheza, the Flower Maiden. Its rumored in places she knows how to get to get to paradise. "Kiba answered. Toboe stepped closer.  
"I dunno...she looks hurt...and sad..."  
"Everything to you is 'sad ' or 'depressing '. "Tsume muttered. Toboe turned and glared at him, before turning back to Cheza.  
"What should we do? "he asked.  
"Find Kilara and get out of here. Hopefully with Cheza, if she wants to come. "Kiba suggested. Cheza moved, and they all watched in wonder.  
"She is gone, along with the other girl. "Toboe mentally sighed. He figured Leara hadnt escaped. He had to rescue her...before she was seriously hurt, or worse...  
"Where? "Tsume asked, the first to actually stop thinking and say something.  
"That man...Darcia. He took them. "Silence, and Toboe began walking away. Just as he was about to step out of the collapsed door way, there was a gunshot, and a bullet barely missed him, and bounced off a wall.  
"Come on! Their over here! "were the far off voices heard. The sound of people running caught their attention next, along with other wildly aimed bullet shots.  
"Hurry! We gotta go! "Hige said, grabbing Blue and leading her away toward the exit. Kiba and Cheza followed, along with Tsume and Toboe.  
  
Men aimed and fired, missing the fleeing figures getting either closer or further, making them move to catch up or stay in place to aim correctly. A few well pointed shots almost hit the slowest, Cheza and Toboe, but once the others began helping them (aka Tsume and Kiba) they were almost impossible to catch. They ran swiftly, steadily, and on a straight course, instinct taking over instead of logic. The group finally succeeded in losing or killing most of the people after them, and came upon the exit.  
Standing there were Hubb and Quent. Quent aimed his gun at them, and they froze in terror. Hubb, though, only saw them as humans, and the female was quite interesting. He could see into her weird puple eyes that were set back into darkness only pain, sorrow, bliss, and – wolves? Hubb stared blankly, as if in a trance, eyeing the five. The smallest one, he looked human enough. So did the rest. Only, their eyes stared back in fright, like a deer in headlights. Frozen in terror, not knowing what to do. A few miles behind, from the entrance to the city they had just left, men had finally found their way out of the twisting streets. They casually aimed their weapons at the six (Cheza, Hige, Blue, Toboe, Tsume, Hubb) sending them back to reality. Quent also directed attack on them, but Hubb refused, grabbing the rifle as he had done more than once, making him shoot a wall instead.  
"What the hell are you doing!? "Quent said as the group jumped up and passed them.  
There was only one jump, a few feet away, and Toboe stopped, scared. He hated heights, jumping, and anything like that. Tsume came up behind him, barely able to stop, and yelled at him.  
"What are you waiting for!? Do you WANT to die!? "Toboe gulped.  
"Just jump already. "Hige called.  
"I – I can't. "Tsume glared at him, pickinghim up.  
"What do you mean, you can't? "  
"Im scared! Put me down! "The guards came closer, shouts now clearer than before. Tsume glanced back angrily, holding the boy in his arms.  
"Well, you're gonna have to. "Tsume disappeared behind the ledge, Toboe 'meeping ' in surprise. Hubb and Quent watched as they landed perfectly safe on the ground. The lady gazed up, meeting Hubbs eyes one last time, before they all turned and ran.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
So, how was it? People asked me to put Cheza in, but I can't find ANY info on her, and I've only seen her once in the anime. So I didn't really give her much of a part so far, but Im working on it!  
  
Remember, R&R (read and review)! 


	7. IMPORTANT!

Anime Girl23 Ayako Misaki Puppkid Flaming Bird Kitsunekami14 Chase the wolves Mugetsu Ookamiza – Yes, I've finished watching the series and realize that...will be fixed from now on! Rebecca Wolf's Spirit Blackygirl TaintedInuShemeeko  
  
Colbat-eyed Angel  
  
Animeangel Roxworld Kiosha Tsume yamagata HieiKitty WolfbanesHybrid Wolf's rain Silence BROH Metrion PsychopathicBendyStraw Ice daggar Honey Dipped Rose  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO GAVE KIND REVIEWS! Ish sowwy for not updating, hope you don't mind...I gotz a new computer to fix problems! But I believe I will still use insanespazychild as my screen name. Very sowwy! I give you 14'x14' jar of cookies and 5 gillion million trillion billion xillion hugs if it's a bad thing! Like I said, sanku! 


End file.
